Ouija
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: The South Park kids are in high school now! And when they mess with a mysterious Ouija board, a dark entity is released and begins hunting each and every one of them down one by one. Kyle now must find a way to fave his friend before he falls to the dark powers of that which came from the Ouija board. A new terrifying masterpiece from the author of 'Kenny' and 'Inside the Field'


** Shinigamilover2 Productions**

** Presents**

** -Ouija-**

** Starring**

** Evan Peters**

** as**

** Kyle Broflovski**

** Kyle Gallner**

** as**

** Clyde Donovan**

** Ansel Elgort**

** as**

** Stan Marsh**

** Thomas Dekker**

** as**

** Craig Tucker**

** Jonah Hill**

** as**

** Eric Cartman**

** Eric Balfour**

** as**

** Kenny McCormick**

** Trey Songz**

** as**

** Token Black**

** Jackson Rathbone**

** as**

** Tweek Tweak**

** With**

** Kate Mara**

** as**

** Bebe Stevens**

** And**

** Preston Bailey**

** as**

** Ike Broflovski**

In the small mountain town of South Park, Colorado, all was quiet at this time. It was 11:24 in the evening and everyone was in bed. But parked in the parking lot of Wal-mart was a black and silver Audi R8 with the lights on.

Inside the car, was Kyle Broflovski, Clyde Donovan, Kenny McCormick, and Craig Tucker. Some of them used to be enemies back in elementary school but when they got to their freshman year of high school, they had decided to bury the hatchet and merge their groups together.

"Oh dear god, I hate this song!" Kyle said covering up his ears while in the driver's seat of the car.

"I've got it" Clyde said. He changed it to another station and it began playing 'All I have to do is Dream' by the Everly Brothers.

"That's better" Kyle said. He reached into his McDonald's bag and pulled out three french fries and stuffed them into his mouth.

"So, this month's sleepover is tomorrow night" Kenny said. Every month the boys would have a sleepover with all their friends and they would take turns being the host.

"Not my house, last time we had it at my house, Tweek was too hyper and nearly broke my Mom and Dad's new 80 inch flat screen HD TV" Craig said as he took a sip of his drink.

"We can't do it at my house, my parents are out of town and they said no company while they're away" Clyde said. Kyle then spoke up.

"Mine too. They're in Vegas gambling their butts off like the responsible parents they are" he said sarcastically as he took some more fries and ate them, he licked his lips to savor the salty flavor. Kenny's eyes got wide and had an idea.

"Guys, I've just had the most AMAZING idea ever!" he shouted.

"No, Kenny. It's not gonna be at your house. Last time you hosted, a rat crawled it's way into my pants and bit my crotch all over the place. It looked like I had herpes for three weeks" Craig reminded.

"No, I was thinking. There's an old house that's seven blocks away from mine. Rumor has it that a grand total of twelve people died in that house. There have also been rumors going around that the ghosts of those who died in that house still haunt it" Kenny said. Everyone liked the idea and smiled. All eyes were on Kenny and they continued to listen.

"What are you saying? We spend the night at some creepy old murder house in the ghetto?" asked Clyde. Kenny just nodded.

"This sounds... PERFECT!" Kyle said. He took a sip of his soda and then spoke again.

"This will be like that one show we used to watch on TV every Wednesday night. What was it called? I keep forgetting, um..." Kyle began. Craig cut him off.

"American Horror Story?" he asked.

"No, no, the other one. It's on the tip of my tongue, I can't remember..." this time, Clyde spoke up.

"American Horror Story?" Kyle just shook his head.

"American Horror Story?" Kenny asked. Kyle just face-palmed himself.

"It is NOT American Horror Story! It used to be on HBO and we used to watch it all the time before it was canceled" Kyle moaned. The boys knew what Kyle was talking about now.

"You mean 'Tales from the Crypt?'" Clyde asked. Kyle snapped his fingers.

"Yes! 'Tales from the Crypt'! It'll be just like that" Kyle said.

"I like the sound of that" Kenny said. Craig then reached his arm out.

"So, scary Saturday night sleepover?" asked Craig. The others extended their arms and placed their hands on top of Craig's.

"Scary Saturday night sleepover" they said together. Kyle then took out his cell phone and handed it to Kenny.

"Tell everyone where the house is, and whats going on" Kyle instructed. Kenny nodded and texted away.

"Haunted House, 17 Sycamore street, Saturday night sleepover, 7:30" Kenny said as he sent the text to Cartman, Tweek, Token, and Stan. Within a few more minutes, everyone texted back saying stuff like "So gonna be there" or "Sounds like my kind of party" and "See ya there!" or stuff like that. Kenny handed Kyle his phone back and he placed it back in his pocket.

"Hey, Kyle. You'd better drive us home, because I still have that 'Midnight Curfew' crap" Clyde said as he put his seat-belt on.

"Me too" Kenny said as he rubbed his eyes. Craig just put his seat-belt on too.

"Okay. Home it is" Kyle said as he started up the car and began driving out of the Wal-mart parking lot.

After driving out of the parking lot, the song on the radio changed to 'Hound Dog' by Elvis Presley. The four boys began singing along.

"You ain't nothing but a hound dog! Crying all the time!" Kyle sang.

"You ain't nothing but a hound dog! Crying all the time!" Craig began while shuffling on the floor under the seat.

"Well, if you ain't never caught a rabbit, and you ain't no friend of mine!" Clyde sang along. He tapped on the airbag in the shotgun seat when the drum solo part came on. Out of nowhere, a big wooden box came crashing through Kyle's windshield.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed when the box got stuck in between the windshield. Kyle slammed on the brakes and parked by a red-zone where firetrucks would park.

"What the heck was that!?" Kenny shouted when Kyle turned off the car, and the music stopped playing. They got out the car and looked at what the damage was to the car.

"Kyle, you just parked in a red-zone. You can't park there" Clyde said.

"Do you think I care right now? There's a box lodged in the middle of my mom's car's windshield and you seem to only give a crap about where we parked!" Kyle yelled out. Clearly he wasn't taking this too well. Craig walked up to Kyle and looked at his face.

"Dude, you've got like, two cut on your cheek, you okay?" Craig asked. Kyle placed a hand to his cheek and pulled it back to see blood. He then looked in the rear view mirror that hung by the door to see two small horizontal cuts on his left cheek, one above the other.

"I'm okay, but let's not worry about that right now. Let's see if we can get this thing out the windshield" Kyle said. Craig and Clyde got onto the hood and grabbed both sides of the box.

"You ready?" Clyde asked Craig. He just nodded.

"Okay, here we go. On three, okay?" Clyde said, wanting to confirm with Craig.

"Yeah, I got it" Craig replied.

"One, two, three. PULL!" Clyde said. With just a few simple tugs, the box was out of the windshield and the boys placed it on the sidewalk.

"Wow, this is one weird looking box" Kenny commented. The box was a brown polished one that had rope hoops on the left and right sides, and there was a pentagram carved on the lid itself. There was even an old rusty lock on it.

"Well, whatever is in this thing, I'm gonna take it home and see what's inside okay?" Kyle asked as he picked the box up and carried it to the trunk. He placed the box in the trunk and slammed it shut.

"I'm gonna call the insurance company and see if I can get a temporary rental until the windshield's been replaced. Kyle said as he took his cell phone out and began dialing the number for his car insurance agency.

After several minutes of speaking with the insurance agent, Kyle and the others got back into the car and drove everyone to their respective homes.

Once Kyle got to his house, he took the box out of the trunk and walked into his house. When he got in the house, his younger adopted brother, Ike was sleeping on the couch watching the 1984 version of 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'. Kyle smiled at the sight of his brother sleeping and walked upstairs quietly so he wouldn't wake up his sleeping brother.

"Okay, let's see what's in this thing" Kyle said as he placed the box on his bed and hung up his brown leather jacket in his closet. Kyle saw that the rusty lock was keeping the box shut and left his room to go to the garage, when Kyle was about to grab the pliers, a stray alley cat jumped out the window and jumped right in front of Kyle, causing him to get startled and back away.

"God, don't do that. Stupid alley cat" Kyle muttered. He picked the pliers up and shooed away the stray feline. Kyle then walked back up to his room.

"Okay, no more delays. Just revelations" Kyle muttered. He cut the rusty lock off the box and it landed on the sheets. Once that was over with, Kyle tossed the pliers on the floor and lifted up the lid of the box and saw that it was filled with sand.

"Is this some sort of joke? Sand? Really?" Kyle asked in a state of confusion. He spotted a dark brown pointy edge sticking out of the sand and he picked it up to see inside the sand was a Ouija board.

"Woah. Neato. I thought these only existed in horror movies" Kyle whispered to himself. He shook the board a little bit to let any additional sand back into the box. The boy then looked down to see that the planchette was sticking out of the sand as well. He took that out and looked at it with careful eyes.

"Now this is something for us to do at the sleepover" Kyle said. He then placed the Ouija board, and planchette in his school bag. Kyle then stripped down to his tank top and briefs and got into bed.

Little did Kyle know that as he slept, the planchette began glowing red glowing bright and dim like a heart beat and a heart beat noise could be heard as well.


End file.
